


Five stages of Jealousy (DreamNotFound)

by Cress_Dott



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Everyone Is Gay, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Florida, Gay Panic, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Unresolved Emotional Tension, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cress_Dott/pseuds/Cress_Dott
Summary: There are better days that Sapnap has seen. He’s usually the type of guy to always feel fine and help the others around him, but for some time, he needed a break.Dream offered him a break, but a certain someone has not been included.His feelings take over, and actions degenerate. Will there ever be a happy ending for their chaotic relationship...?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Tenderness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please notice that this is my first ever written document centered around the Dream Team fandom and the well known “DreamNotFound” ship. I do not intend to make anyone feel discomfort or awkwardness, so if the said content creators state that fanfictions will be forbidden I will automatically delete this and never give it to public audiences ever again.
> 
> With that being said, another further notice, the characters used in this fic are not supposed to represent the real people, but their oversight personalities. Grammar problems may occur, since I am not completely taking this seriously.

The sun was barely rising throughout the covered windows of his house. It didn’t take long until it began to flush with light and overwhelming glimpses of warmth and vulnerability over Dream’s bed. The man was desperately trying to avoid the stripes of pure energy, but the hotness of air was breaking his last hopes of going back to being asleep. Dream raised his own head and glared at the source of light for a moment. His eyes weren’t widely open yet, and he could tell that the day hasn’t started just now, it seems that his alarm didn’t ring today. A grunt came from his throat, leaving him fall still onto his now den of forgotten fever dreams. Dream wasn’t happy about waking up late, but clearly he hated to wake up anyway. After some time of decline, Dream decided to finally get off the bed, and start the day as he firstly intended to. He went to the bathroom, splashed his face with cold water and took a quick shower afterwards. Then, the moment of silence suddenly got broken by a chain of messages coming from Dream’s phone. Only now he realized that him and the others had planned a livestream for today. Dream rushed to his phone right after he got in his comfort clothes and took it with sloppy moves. It read exactly what Dream expected to see.

“Wake up sleepy boy, we’re behind schedule.” The message came from George. Dream smiled at the glance of it, but then he immediately turned to Sapnap’s continuous messages of rage and teasing. 

“Yo, bitch we are supposed to be streaming today, what’re you doing? Did you die or something?” As per usual, Sapnap seemed way too vibrant for this moment, but Dream giggled at the thought of Sapnap shouting at him with those specific words.

He was late, but he didn’t care anymore. Dream sent only one message back to both of his friends. “Coming.” And that was it. Dream settled his streaming setup, even though he didn’t stream in a very long time due to the busyness spreading around day by day. This time, he was determined to try it again. Well, it shouldn’t be a problem, since he wasn’t the one streaming this time, but he needed a way to make himself shine through every and each of George’s live streams. 

Right before everything was ready, Dream opened discord and hopped on George and Sapnap’s voice chat. He almost came undetected, until his voice greeted both of them with a shiver.

“Hello.” Dream said, a little way too loud than it was supposed to be.

“Ah! Dream what the- you scared me! I was about to beat Sapnap and he ran away…” George’s reaction seemed to have pleased Dream, to the point he burst in tears of laughing.

“Finally, you decided to come out of your fairyland and join us. What a good way to do it.” Spanap was irritated for some reason, but it was mostly because he barely survived George’s attack. They were playing Minecraft before Dream joined, and now they were doing some sort of tag, but deadly and dangerous.

Without too much fuss, Dream moved a hand to the side, flattering it around, mostly thinking that they can see it. “Yeah, yeah, I’m late, I know, but see the bright side, I didn’t bother you today as much as I used to.” He laughed at his own phrase and grinned at the screen with a mockery accent. “I almost didn’t even wake up today.” 

“But we missed your stupid jokes, really.” George spoke, trying to be on a higher position than Dream initially was. Didn’t work quite well. Sapnap on the other hand, stood totally silent during their conversation.

“My jokes aren’t stupid, George. They always make you smile and laugh, which means that at least you find them funny.” Dream shrugged his shoulders, since he was obviously joking around.

“Oh come on, you’re only saying that to compliment yourself. We both know my jokes are better.” The guy was taking this verbal game to another level, it looked like Dream was starting to feel provoked by it.

“Well, it’s not my fault you looove, when I make flirty jokes. Even now, I bet you’re blushing. It’s impossible that your jokes are better than mine.”  
Dream closed his eyes and tried to hide his addiction to his own humor. It was fairly ridiculous. 

“You’ve got to be kidding now.” George was starting another sentence, but Sapnap chose to join in as well and interrupt both of them. 

“Guys, are we starting the live or not, I feel like I’m being on thin ice with you. I can’t wait to beat George up some more.” His voice seemed somewhat intolerable, but George didn’t suspect a thing, he only mumbled under his breath and opened the capture program. 

There were a few minutes of silence before George announced his stream opening, and Dream smiled without realizing it at the sound of his friend greeting the people joining. His attention quickly moved to Sapnap though, and he believed that a reasonable option was to ask what’s going on.

“Hey, Sap, how are you today? I can feel a very angry aura coming from your voice man.” Dream wasn’t taking this seriously, but he cared about his buddy, which at that point, was all that mattered.

“Look, I’m not feeling fine. I told George I couldn’t join the stream but he insisted… who can refuse him really.” He made a pause, and Dream raised his eyebrows a little. It was clearly something surprising to hear especially coming from Sapnap. He’s the one to usually ask people around and make sure they’re doing fine. “I think I need a break from all of this social media junk.”

Dream nodded carefully at Sapnap’s words, and he thought about something that could conclude his situation. “What if… we go somewhere these days? Like some kind of vacation, you get what I mean? We haven’t had those in ages.” Sapnap reacted to this with a more subtle and calm voice.

“Hm, that sounds… nice. I’ll think about it.” Right after he finished his sentence, George came back with the stream, talking about the chat and how they keep messing around with the emotes.

Their stream was going wonderfully. Dream kept making jokes around George, the action being reciprocated, with Sapnap occasionally giving George a glint of jealousy while he was taking Dream away from him… usual intermissions caused by their day by day personalities. They were doing exactly what George and Sapnap were doing before Dream came in. Running after each other and laughing, since none of them had anything planned for that day. Dream was normally the one to prevent such thing from happening, but since he woke up way too late, nobody bothered thinking about what they were supposed to do during the live stream. 

Of course, the stream came to an end and the trio spoke a little before they were hooked to another tasks. Dream brought the idea of having a little vacation with Sapnap again, forgetting that George was on the call with them. 

“So, Sap, have you decided on my idea? We could go to a city near us, or choose whatever location you want.” Dream has found himself talking all of a sudden, and George has gotten some question marks appearing. He refused to say anything yet though. 

“Oh yeah, I’m up for it actually. I checked my calendar and I have nothing too interesting to do so… we could go somewhere nice.” The difference between him now and him a few hours ago was prominent, and Dream felt accomplished. Well, that didn’t last long, since George was feeling left out.

“Huh? What have you guys planned? I’m here too, you know.” Dream rolled his eyes, and looked at his bed. It was the same as before, and it’ll probably stay like that.

“We were just planning a short break for Sapnap. He deserves one after all.” He wasn’t sure if George will even be able to join them, but he needed a way to make the annoyance in his voice go away as soon as possible.

“Mhm, I kinda want to go to the beach… or maybe a club. Yeah, a cool club would be lit.”

George frowned at that. The man couldn’t move on from the fact that his friends didn’t even consider inviting him with them. Betrayal and madness was filling his heart, but he tried to keep it inside, at least for now.

“I get it. Well, hope you two have fun with your fantastic vacation, without me. Hmph.” George left the call afterwards, and went offline. Dream got a sting of guilt, and crossed his arms in denial.

“Okay, that didn’t go well. Alright, we’ll have to talk to him about this.” He exhaled with exasperation, and said his goodbyes to Sapnap. Dream had a plan to make George happy again, but he isn’t proud or glad about it entirely.

—

A few hours passed by, almost like they weren’t even considered part of the time. It was somewhere close to midnight, the sky was completely dark, only some sparkles flickering around it and making it look alive. Dream was petting his cat, wondering how it slept, even though the animal couldn’t respond to his internal questions. The man couldn’t go to sleep, it wasn’t the first time happening and possibly not the last either. He stood up, and looked at his phone placed on the table next to his computer. Dream remembered about George’s frustration that morning, the sting of guilt still poking through his whole body. He approached the phone, took it and texted something to his friend. Dream needed to fix it, until it became merely broken. 

“Hey. I’m sorry for today.” That’s all he could think of. It was all he could text. In his surprise, George responded harshly and quickly. 

“Took you long enough. It’s fine, you can go and have your fun, I don’t care anymore.” 

Dream sat down on his bed, his eyes being fixated on the phone’s screen. George was either teasing him into something, or he was not thinking rationally.

“So, you don’t want to come? We already settled to go to a nice club in Lauderdale. It’s pretty far but… It’s an amazing place to have a vacation at.” Dream was trying his best at warming the way of typing, but George was not buying it.

“I think I’ll pass. Bye.”

Dream shook his head, not wanting to let go so easily. He pressed the call button and put on some earphones. If George was not going to listen, Dream was the one to make him listen.  
Eventually, George came with a response, a cold “What.”coming out of his mouth.

“Okay, what else do you want from me? I said sorry already and you still act like we just broke up.” He wasn’t intending to make jokes right now, but sometimes these opportunities are not quite easy to leave out. George was thinking long about what he can say, a smile that was easily heard from his voice was now present.

“Say sorry again. With a little more emotion this time.” George giggled internally, and Dream could almost hear it with his ears.

“Ugh, fine. Oh my dear Georgie, I am so terribly sorry that you are such a jealous friend.” 

George was silent, Dream following the same behavior. He took it too far, even though his intent was pure. Dream messed it up.

“Bye.” Was George’s last word before he hung up. Dream covered his face with both of his hands after he let the phone down beside him. Why did he even make that joke when George was clearly going to forgive him afterwards? Why did he mess everything up when he was so close to finally making George happy again…?

The questions were flooding in, but no answer was given for any of them. 

Dream rolled on his bed and placed one of the pillows underneath his head. Everything came out wrong and he had no logical way of fixing it now. George was not going to forgive him, but he had to keep trying, whatever it took. His eyes were watery, getting his pupils to look like balls of crystals. Once you shatter them, you cannot repair the fragile objects. That’s a way of describing how Dream was feeling, he couldn’t bring himself to talk to George ever again, but he had to. He needed to help himself and face the consequences.

Dream’s eyes finally closed, dragging him into the short lasting period of dreaming. Silence.

—

Same glory of light, same awkward and irritating hotness, same direction of starting a new day. This time something was different. Dream wasn’t in his bed anymore, but down onto the floor. That didn’t seem to wake him up though, only the alarm made its annoying sound come through the man’s ears that flickered inside his head. Dream nudged the bottom of his bed, wondering blind around the floor with confusion. His eyes suddenly opened right after he realized the situation he was currently in. Dream fell out of bed, but he couldn’t remember feeling anything happening that night. Maybe it was caused by the discomfort of high temperatures, no one could know for certain. Primer on his waking list was to get up, have a shower, that took way longer than usual, and eat breakfast. Same routine. He filled Patches’ bowl with her favorite snacks, and then he headed towards his computer. There was a message from Sapnap, but no sign of George. Odd.

“Morning princess! I bought the tickets for our trip today. Just wanted to let you know.” Was what the message read. Dream took in a deep breath, calming himself down and typing something back.

“Morning, sounds nice. Have you heard anything from George?”

Sapnap was taking a while to respond, it felt like the three dots weren’t stopping from jumping up and down. Eventually he sent something back, way shorter than the amount of time it took to type it.

“No. Not sure what he's doing.”

Dream had a worried expression on his face, as he sent back something, opening his discord and putting his arms on the desk. The fan was loud, but it wasn’t distracting Dream from his activity.

“VC.”

They both joined a voice channel, and Dream stood silent just enough for Sapnap to get mad at his obnoxious quietness.

“What’s up. When you want to talk, you talk. Isn’t it obvious?” Indeed to say, his voice wasn’t happy with Dream’s behavior either, but he could understand quite well what was going on. The curiosity was eating him on the inside despite him asking loudly.

“I’m worried for George, Sap. I spoke to him last night and I accidentally fucked it up.” Dream scratched his head, and looked at George’s discord avatar. He wasn’t even online. George used to always be online, since they were talking everyday. At every time.

“What do you mean you fucked it up? What did you tell him?”

“Well, I said sorry about the whole thing that happened, but he pushed me with it and I made an idiotic joke and now I think he hates me.” He was speaking sort of fast, but his breathing was slower with each word. His body couldn’t balance on hyperventilating or nausea. 

“Chill dude, chill. Maybe he’s just busy today. You know how he can react at times, he doesn’t hate you.” Sapnap had a small smile on his face, giving off a vibe that came with peace towards Dream’s ears. 

Dream let his head rest on his arms, and moved it on one side. Maybe Sapnap was right, he shouldn’t worry too much, it’s just George being George after all. It was natural for him to act similar to a drama queen, but Dream couldn’t help but feel like it was all his fault. Dream let the tremendous shiver of warmth slick all over his back, while his eyes were slowly closing, nothing was able to make him move again, other than one thing. Sapnap’s voice could be heard again, which startled the man and with a fast move he almost pushed off his microphone. 

“Did you fall asleep? Really dude, am I that boring? C’mon. We should think about the cool stuff we’ll do on that trip. Like… did you know how beautiful the beaches are there? I’m not talking about the ladies though… heh.” 

No response was coming from Dream, which pushed Sapnap to continue talking, even more vigorously than before. Something in him told that it’s a good plan to keep speaking.

“I’ve read online that they have amazing places to relax in, a lot of restaurants and shops… are you even listening?” 

Again, nobody was talking back, but suddenly, Sapnap was hearing heavy sounds of breath coming from Dream’s mic. His eyes widened, and he looked one more time at discord. It was indeed coming from Dream. Did he say something inconsiderate?

“Hey, you good?”

Dream wiped his eyes for a second, and he kept his pose. He was thinking way further than he wanted to, which was showing deliberately. It was worrying Sapnap, as expected.

“I’m okay. I just- I need to be alone.”

Sapnap paused his talking, and then waited to see if Dream would talk again. It didn’t happen.

“Okay. If you’re not feeling fine we can cancel the whole thing, ‘ight?”

Dream shook his head at his friend’s words, and jumped from his chair. 

“No, no, we’re not canceling anything. I still wanna go. I’m not letting this stupid inconvenience intervene.”

Sapnap laughed a little before nodding back and saying everything’s okay. They both wished a good day to each other, and left the voice channel empty. Dream put his hands together and stood up from his desk. Today looked to be a very relaxing day. Exactly what Dream needed.

George won’t stop him from being relaxed, he won’t be the issue, not today.

Dream essentially walked over to his wardrobe, found some fitting clothes and went outside to buy some things for their vacation. He and Sapnap met before, and they’ve been on small trips before even, but a full week away from home was slowly drilling a fear in Dream’s head: Will Patches be alright? He called his mother in order to make sure that they’ll take care of the cat, and she was more than glad to do so. Dream didn’t mention anything about him and George, just to not break his momentum of euphoria. 

He went to multiple stores, buying food, mostly snacks for the trip, some clothing in case he decided to change often when they got there, and verified if the hotel they we’re going to was still open with rooms. The last thing he’s done was tweeting about the trip. There was a quick response from Sapnap and Karl, but George was nowhere to be found. This was worrying him even more, but Dream put his phone into one of his pockets and continued walking along the street.

The evening was getting a little more cold, but the usual Florida feeling still flew into the air. Dream got home faster than he expected, but he was pleased with the new clothes and food supplies. He managed to get a backpack and fill it with everything he’s bought. Dream looked at the clock, and started grunting. The meeting was only one day from then, since they needed some time to get ready, but he was way too excited and did it early. Sapnap probably didn’t even start packing at that time. Dream tried killing some time and not think about George, but now that he’s been left with nothing else to do, his mind drifted away towards him again. There was no escape. Dream opened his phone and messaged George. He had to get at the bottom of this.

“Hey.”

Instant response.

“Hello.”

Dream was still standing in the middle of his room, waiting for his hands to follow the rhythm of his mind, but they weren’t processing the commands properly.

“How are you?”

“I’m fine.” There was no, what about you? Or any further descriptions. It was stoned and lacked of expression. Not a good sign to begin with.

“That’s good to hear.” His fingers kept going in circles, wanting to send another text. “I’m sorry.”

George didn’t respond, but instead he sent a snap. It was a black screen, only a light coming from the phone itself. No George, no nothing. 

“Anything else? I need my sleep.”

Dream sent the same exact message, without thinking about it any further. 

“I’m sorry.”

George didn’t react with anything afterwards, and Dream closed his phone. The consequences were as real as he thought, George was distant towards him, but right when he thought the world will collapse over him, George sent another message.

“See you soon, Clay.”

Dream had no idea how to respond to that, neither what it meant, but at least he got some sort of text back from him, which was one step closer to forgiveness. That’s what he dreamed of, anyway.

Was George really the type of person to get so jealous over something so small? Dream can remember clearly that Sapnap used to make puns about George being jealous over most of the things that happen between him and Sapnap, but he never reacted this way before. George never went offline one full day, without streaming, posting on YouTube or tweeting something. It was breaking Dream, it was making him feel like he’s lost one of his most valuable friends, on a scale, his fear was growing further beyond his realization. Why such a bother over a small trip? They’ve been to trips before, George seemingly accepting it. Dream couldn’t get himself to understand and that hurt even more. Two friends not perfectly understanding each other’s manifestations. The distance… he was distancing from Dream. He couldn’t let that happen, but what was the reasoning to it? What could he possibly do to avert it?

Was it really worth to think about? George made it obvious that he’s fine, that there’s nothing wrong, and even if he’s jealous, that doesn’t conceive the end of the world. Everyone has a phase like this, it’s something temporary. Dream grinned at this thought, his body was getting closer to the couch, as he decided to lean on it. George will be alright. They’ll have a long talk after the vacation, of course, but he’ll be able to handle it alone while they’re gone. Actually, Dream could text George how the trip is going. What a wondrous idea! 

What if he doesn’t want to talk to him? What if George ignores Dream the whole time and refuses to respond to his text messages? What will he do then… Dream moved himself to the side of the couch, and glared at the TV’s screen. He let a sigh, in the end, he doesn’t have to worry. Right?

Right.

—

Patches was walking around the house, and her fur met Dream’s leg, that, in fact, made him wake up and be confused. He stood up and looked at the clock, it was around 1 am. His sleep was never giving him full attention, providing complete restlessness. Besides researching the house and finding out that his computer was left open, Dream also found a notification from his phone shown on the screen. It didn’t matter how sleepy he felt in that moment, Dream opened the phone and looked around the notification bar. Twitter was one of the applications that sent a notification, which was coming from… George’s account. He put one hand over his mouth and clicked on the notification.

“Going somewhere special today! Just me. I can’t wait, it’ll be so fun!”

Dream couldn’t believe his eyes. George said that he wanted to go to sleep. He lied. Everything was a lie just to make Dream jealous instead. He got angered, making his hands turn into fists. How far down could George go? Was there even a limit?

What kind of sick game was George playing this time. Dream uncovered his mouth and threw his phone onto the couch. No precaution. He felt the urge to call Sapnap and tell him about this, but it was way too late at night to do such thing. Dream had to forget about this, or else he’ll possibly explode into tiny pieces. 

He had to forget, he had to.


	2. Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was slightly rushed, but if I tried amplifying the description of it I believe it would’ve gotten boring so... have this instead.
> 
> I tried using Sapnap as a character more, so George can appear later in the chapter.
> 
> There is only one semi-romantic scene in it. I’m still thinking if I should add NSFW sections in the work as well.

Dream’s heart was beating rapidly to the tone of his breath. There was some sort of unison and harmony proceeding throughout his actions, but at the same time the shattering of soul was being observed only by reminding himself of George’s Tweet. The man’s eyes rolled between his hands and the phone that was now sitting onto the couch. Dream couldn’t help himself, he needed someone to talk to. Anyone. 

He was… desperate.

Dream grabbed the phone intuitively and called Sapnap. It was too much. It was way too much, even for the most talented actor. Even for the most excellent comedian. Even for Dream. The phone kept ringing and ringing, nobody answering. Dream kept calling, until finally, someone at the other line picked up. A groan followed by irritated soundscapes we’re lingering in Dream’s room. 

“Clay, it’s literally 5 am. What on Earth could you possibly want?” His words were not giving the same emotion as his tone of voice. For some unknown reason, Sapnap was relieved that Dream called him. 

The other voice… was not even pretending to be as calm.

“Nick- Sapnap- I don’t- I can’t believe he did that. Why would he do that?” Dream didn’t give enough time for Sapnap to even respond, continuing his outer monologue.

“Why would he lie like this? Did I do something so wrong that led to this…?” His heart was racing further, making his face fill with red sparkles and blush. Dream’s hands were shivering, adrenaline being instantly pumped into the vessel he calls a body.

With pure puzzlement, Sapnap stopped the chain of unwanted escaping wordplay and shushed his friend entirely.

“Shh. Calm down. I saw the tweet too. George is really taking it too far with whatever this is.” He struggled for a fair moment to choose the correct phrases to use. 

“I’m pretty sure this break will help you in some way too. Stop thinking so much about George and concentrate more on yourself, man.” Dream closed his eyes at Sapnap’s sentence and lifted his own head towards the ceiling. There was no noise for some time, until Sapnap spoke again.

“Have you relaxed a little?”

Dream nodded, but then realized that it was practically impossible for Sapnap to see it. 

“Mhm.” Was all he could get out of his choked throat. At least it was a response.

Dream pressed his head against the phone, while trying to sit comfortably on the couch he was in a few minutes ago. Sapnap was still set in the call, listening closely to the excessive tranquility that Dream was emitting.

“Hey… Sap.” 

Sapnap’s eyes opened since he was almost at the verge of falling asleep again.

“Yeah?”

Dream shifted a little and partially moved the phone in order to hear Sapnap better. He had an interest in matters that usually don’t bother him.

“Have you ever felt jealous?” Soft prospect this bit. It felt like Dream was shy to ask this, but in reality he was only too far away in the world of constant speculation. Sapnap’s eyebrows raised at the question, but he did not hesitate to answer it truthfully.

“You don’t even know how many times.” He yawned lazily and continued talking. “I remember there was this cool girl in highschool that I really liked, but she got with another dude… bro, I think I almost broke my nose when I tried to fight that guy, heh.” 

Dream mumbled something afterwards, but Sapnap either ignored it, or he didn’t hear it at all. Dream caught his voice and began to respond to Sapnap’s little old school stories. “Well, I bet there were other girls that liked you too. You seem the type of person to get that kind of attention.” 

His friend agreed, but then he flinched some curiosity towards the idea of why Dream asked him this. “Are you asking me this because of the George situation?”

At that, there was no reply this time. Dream stood silent, and covered his face with the pillow. 

“C’mon, you don’t have to be so secretive. I can tell you and him are in a conflict of some sort… Tell me what’s wrong.”

Dream’s muffled voice could be heard, now devastating and mad.

“I thought you wanted me to forget about it.”

Sapnap was fully awake now, as he got lit with feelings. “Well, yeah, but you’re the one that keeps talking about it! Let’s finish it and move on.” He was probably sitting up now, trying not to shout and awake the whole complex.

—

Their conversation lasted for hours. None of them could clearly tell when they finally went to sleep, but something was crystal clear. Sapnap understood that Dream can be sensible. Very sensible. They both talked about how George’s reaction was out of the ordinary, but each time they started a new topic, it always kept going in circles. Eventually, the two decided to deliberately forget about it, and have a fun time along the trip, as they should.

Dream’s green and glamorous eyes met with the sun once more, almost blinding him merely. The stiffness has gotten to him quickly enough, that it made him jump out of bed and immediately check his phone for new messages. There was one from Sapnap, but something else caught his attention.

“This place is absolutely awesome! I wish I came here earlier.”

George’s tweet, again. Dream was now scrolling down through the responses. There were plenty of them, but they were all confused about where this gorgeous location actually was situated. He discarded the idea of continuing, and responded to Sapnap’s text. 

The message read:

“Morning. Hopefully you’re feeling better. Today’s the day. I’ll be at your house in an hour.”

Dream got caught off guard, since he could remember that Sapnap bought tickets. 

“Wait, we’re going with my car? But I thought we were taking the train.”

Sapnap’s response was quick. Way too quick for Dream’s liking.

“Change of plans. We have to get there fast if we want to get a nice hotel room. Check if you have enough gas. Smoochies!” Dream rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. He certainly knew that he had enough gas for the trip, and that even if he didn’t want to use his car that day, he still was forced to. He had to.

Dream got dressed with one of his merch hoodies, a neon and bright green one, just to give an extra vibe to the publicity. Then he got Patches snacks as he usually does every morning, cleaned his face with cold water and made his hair. Dream was done preparing in less than a few minutes, so he has chosen to eat some breakfast and edit one of the manhunts. After the hour went by, Sapnap was already knocking at Dream’s door waiting for his pal to open it, as he actually did in due course. 

“You look gooood, dude.” Sapnap sang and Dream chuckled in response, but then he began wheezing simultaneously. 

“Nice to see you. Are you ready to go?”

Sapnap nodded with confidence and a smiling charm was fulfilled. Dream picked his backpack and headed towards the door in order to close it behind him. His steps were exteriorizing a sudden excitement that he didn’t feel beforehand. Both of them were now on their way to Dream’s car, when they got there Sapnap immediately entered as Dream shouted at him with a laughter following.

“Make sure not to make a mess in my car Sap!”

Sapnap gave Dream a dead look and huffed in silence. The child was not happy with his friend’s rules, but what could he do. Better than being heavily mistreated. Dream also came inside and settled his backpack somewhere behind their seats. So did Sapnap, carefully placing it so that Dream won’t comment inherently on the subject.

Dream’s hands pressed on the steering wheel, standing in this position for a few moments before turning his head in Sapnap’s direction. Something was off, he could perfectly tell.

“You know what this is missing?” Dream said, moving his arm to a lower level of the car.

“What?” His buddy asked, measuring Dream’s movements with his eyes.

“Music.” 

Of course, Sapnap laughed out loud and crossed his arms, waiting for Dream to expectedly choose a song of his liking. Most of the musical interests that Dream had were good, but not to Sapnap's taste. Even though he wasn’t showing it, Dream knew that Sapnap didn’t like his songs too much. George was always loving them. Always.

Dream shook his head and played the music. Sapnap’s head touched the glass, and his eyes were being fixed on Dream’s figure. He also put the key in contact and the car began to drift onto the road as they were filling the atmosphere with energy and sound.

—

He was there. Right in front of him. His glasses were reflecting Dream’s face. The green eyes, blonde hair, slight freckles on both of his cheeks. Everything was visualized as a mirror of thoughts and emotions. Dream was looking at someone. Someone who left all sense of morality behind only to prove a point. Someone who decided that it was better to leave everything and start on a new path of dismissal and recognition. That someone was George. He was there, clearly and plainly, just as Dream remembered him. 

“You’re here.”

Dream couldn’t talk, even though he tried. What came out were just shattered glimpses of sounds. He only nodded, with a terrifying harmony.

“Can’t say I missed you.”

A punch, right through his soul. Dream’s head turned down, his eyes refusing to meet George’s burning stare. 

“No, look at me. You don’t deserve to hide.”

George walked close, his arm operating towards Dream’s profile. His hand touched softly his friend’s chin, moving it up without much fuss. George stepped even further, his head coming to Dream’s ear. 

“You don’t deserve me as a friend either.”

Dream’s eyes widened, and a sturdy shout was being made from his right side.

“Dream! What the hell. Be careful man. You almost hit a traffic light.” Dream looked at Sapnap, analyzing his facial structure. Same beard, same eyes, same hair. Nothing’s changed. That was indeed Sapnap.

“Sorry, I was… I was thinking about something.”

Sapnap had a smuggle expression, mostly not taking the situation seriously. 

“Whatever you say. We’re very close to our destination though. Can’t wait.” He smiled, and left to gaze upon the window once more.

After an hour or so, Dream parked the car and stood still, examining the whole place from the inside. The sun was bright as usual, but their car was blocking its light efficiently. 

“Ugh, finally!” Sapnap sighed while getting out of the vehicle. His arms flew into the air, tasting the shade of heat coming from the sky. 

Dream grinned at him, and stepped out as well, taking both of the backpacks along with him. He tossed Sapnap’s and put his own onto his back.

“Well, we’re here, yeah. It looks… gorgeous.”

They had enough time to go and visit the many locations, since their hotel room was now reserved.  
It was definitely one of the most beautiful places that they’ve ever seen in person. Sapnap couldn’t get enough of the landscapes of palm trees and the cozy beach glooming around coloring the whole painting of nature. Dream was slowly diving into the horizon as well, putting one of his hands on Sapnap’s shoulder. 

“So, what now.” Dream asked, still glancing with his eyes at the redish mood of the place.

“What do you think? We’re going to have some cool fun!” Sapnap’s eyes sparkled and met with Dream’s, his smile filling the picture of a happy guy. Dream twinkling in regard, moved from Sapnap and looked at the nearest club he could have seen around. 

“I know the perfect place.”

—

They entered the club with laughter and chuckles, without thinking about anything else but the possibilities they had while being there. Dancing, drinking, making friends… the best ingredients for a day on vacation. Just what Dream wanted since the beginning. 

Sapnap got slightly drunk while flirting with a chick around, and Dream stood beside him the whole time, making sure his friend was not getting in any legal or heavy trouble. At some point, they were both sitting at the bar, laughing at a group of people that were splashing each other with freezed water. Suddenly, Dream glanced somewhere else, thinking he’s heard something, but in reality his expectations were totally different. There was something there. Something similar to a distant memory.

“Uh, Sap. I think I saw something over there.”

Sapnap turned at him and laughed, without processing his words. 

“What, are you drunk too? Ha!” His buddy began wheezing, but Dream rolled his eyes and stood up. Harshly, he moved the chair and kept following the last place where he saw whatever he saw.

“I’m sure there was something here…” he whispered to himself, mostly because his thoughts were too filled to contain new trails of socialism.

Dream kept walking around, and on the ground, right in front of him was thrown a bottle of beer. He jumped at the sound, and immediately glanced up. There was only him in the hidden corridor. Nobody else. His steps could be heard progressively approaching a dark side of the hallway. He decided to stop there, shrugging his shoulders, but as soon as Dream did so, a voice came from his back.

“Hi.”

Dream slowly turned in order to face the voice fully, and what he saw was terribly unexpected. 

George.

“Not much of a speaker huh? Honestly, you’re better than the guys I’ve met around here.” George said, adjusting his shirt and walking closer to Dream. The person in front didn’t move an inch, and his mouth was slightly opened.

George. Here. Right here. Dream covered his face with one hand and hit the wall when he tried escaping George. 

“Yeah, I- I was just, I wanted some time to myself.”  
Dream got out, lying as he kept covering the truth. George had no idea what Dream looked like, but soon enough he’ll recognize his voice and it’ll be easy to tell what identity he sustains.

In the meantime, Sapnap was still having his fun, until he noticed Dream wasn’t there anymore. 

“Dream…?” He turned around and his eyes began wondering in the room full of people.

George was continuously approaching Dream, his body shaking with each step.

“I see. I guess we’re on the same page.” George had a mischievous smile on his face, something that Dream never saw on him. He couldn’t imagine George this way, it was impossible. 

“My friends left me alone all week, so I decided to find another way to excite myself, you know.” He said, carefully putting his arm towards the wall behind Dream’s body. He shivered one more time at the mixture of movements.

Dream was stuck in the ruthless world of decisions and sweat. He couldn’t find a way to talk, and even if he did, it was probably inevitable. George was not going to let him go, and for some reason, Dream didn’t want George to let him go. How did they even get in such a situation… 

From all the places, George somehow managed to visit the exact same one as Dream and Sapnap. What luck they had, really.

“What- what are you doing-“ Dream spoke, his voice casually fading away in the face of George.

“Oh… I’m just…” George was trailing off, his hand coming to Dream’s neck. He flinched at the touch, and turned his head away, but George unexpectedly took control of it and turned it to face him. “I’m only having fun.”

George kept touching Dream’s neck, his heart palpitating into oblivion. He felt warm, and it was certainly not from the few drinks he had over the day. George got even closer, his figure almost touching Dream’s face, until it eventually did, right on his lips.

Dream closed his eyes, only for a few seconds he felt like there wasn’t anything between him and the person that was currently in a kiss with. He made some sounds before pushing George away, realizing what just happened.

“G-george-“ Dream breath out, trying to catch his falling words again. 

George’s eyes opened wide, reacting to the guy knowing his name. 

“No. No, no… Dream?“ 

Dream glared at George again, questioning the reality of the situation. He put one hand to his chest, and sighed trying to hide the mystery of his feelings. George was standing in front of him, not saying anything. 

“I can’t believe you actually-“ Dream paused, not being able to continue his sentences fluently. “You actually did that.” 

George put his glasses on and looked behind. Everything to not meet Dream again with his eyesight. 

“I didn’t know Dream. I had no idea.”

Dream laughed muttering and restrained his own position. 

“You didn’t know… what kind of idiot are you taking me for? You did it on purpose, didn’t you. That’s why you’re here, you knew where we were going to go…” George gazed in his direction once again, and walked closely. 

“That’s not true! I didn’t think we’d meet. I had no idea at all!”

Dream grunted and grabbed George’s arm with full force. He whined in response, as Dream was placing pressure furthermore.

“Dream- it hurts- let go of me.” George’s face was burning red, and his eyes were filled with soft tears of regret. Dream couldn’t see any of this, since he continued doing it, grabbing his other arm as well.

“You got jealous on some stupid thing. I cried George, I cried all night thinking that you hate me. Now here you are, finding something to have fun with.” He said, his tone of voice staying the same as before. Rigid and lost in madness.

“Dream please- please let me go- I can’t- please.” George was perpetually trying to make Dream let go, but right when he began requesting it again, the man caught him in another kiss, but more enforced. When they finally broke from it, Dream put George’s arms down, and didn’t move away yet.  
“Shut up. Shut up already.” His head went down, just like in that sudden vision he had on the trip, and shut his eyes close. Dream covered his face, sending a dreadful shiver throughout his body. 

“Dream I- you know I didn’t mean to-“ Dream almost let himself fall down, but Sapnap’s voice came from behind both of them and stopped it from occurring. 

“Dream? Ah, there you are. Man, I didn’t know you got so bored of- oh.” He tilted his head slightly to see George’s face as well, and it was quite the surprise. It felt surreal, and Dream uncovered his face and walked past George without any commentary.

“Hi Sapnap.” George said, and waved awkwardly at his friend. Dream refused to even give him any attention and put his hands into his pockets.

“Wasn’t expecting you to be here, heh. Well, I guess… the trio’s complete again, am I right, Dream?” Sapnap punched Dream’s arm jokingly, but he didn’t react in any way. 

“I think we’ve had enough for today.” Dream said lastly, and stepped away, leaving the two to follow. Sapnap frowned at George, sending a message of “What the fuck did you do this time.” And George nervously slipping a “it’s a long story.” within his movements. They both let Dream lead the way, Sapnap talking to George on the way there. Dream could barely hear them, but he didn’t care too much about their conversation anyway.

As Dream thought before even coming here, he’ll be in need to have a long conversation with George, whether he liked it or not.

George got a room in the same hotel as them, on the same floor, luckily enough. Dream and Sapnap had a mutual room, so Dream was the one to keep the keys. They went inside their hotel room, Sapnap saying goodbye to George and vice versa, while Dream jumped onto the bed, letting his tired body rest for once.

At least now he could stop thinking about George.


	3. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be misspelling in this one, since I haven’t edited it after it was finished. Ah, the gorgeous laziness.
> 
> Well, we’ve got another romantic scene. I’m trying to experiment with that more haha. The chapters are getting shorter somehow, but I’ll try to sustain 3000-4000 words per chapter. 
> 
> Hopefully I won’t run out of motivation before this story ends.

Sentences were spreading across the walls, tangling with the mere existence of pressure and calamity. Blurry words, almost incoherent, but somewhat light and thin. Giggly, happily, fulfilled with joy. He opened his eyes, only to find himself in the middle of a puddly conversation between George and Sapnap. Dream kept his head low, and his eyes half closed, wanting to hear more of what they had to say.

“So, you tell me that you ACCIDENTALLY kissed Dream.” Sapnap turned around to look at Dream, his body not moving a bit.

“Yeah.” George nodded, glancing in the same direction as Sapnap was. His arms were holding each other, preventing his insides to spread out of awkwardness.

“I don’t even know what to say to you now. What were you thinking?” His buddy sighed and patted the bed, it would be a nice way to show affection to an inanimate object. 

George sat next to him, moving way slower than usual, without taking his eyes off Dream’s asleep body. Even though the man could hear them both, he only listened in silence to their voices, a tremendous sweetness coming towards his ears.

Sapnap casually moved his hand on George’s shoulder, and looked down to his own feet. 

“I don’t- It’s- it was an accident. If I knew I would’ve-“ George was stopping his own phrases from generating, and Sapnap began to pat his shoulder now, just like he did with the bed a few seconds ago.

“I don't get it. How could you not tell it’s him?” Sapnap said, but he was interrupted by Dream’s sudden awakening. He was sick of hearing them debate something that was clearly personal and meant to be intimate. Dream grunted and covered his face, the inner light of the room flashing right into his sensitive eyes.

“Gh, what’s going on. I’m trying to sleep.” He said, acting like the two woke him up. It wasn’t fully wrong, but the timeline of events was slightly modified.

George, startled by the sound of Dream’s voice, stood up and glared at him with big eyes, a silent giggle coming from Sapnap. He took a pillow and threw it at his friend, George only spectating.

“Hey, stop that. Sap, stop it.” Dream was now laughing, picking up a pillow as well and fighting Sapnap over something inexplicable.

They went along with this children’s play for a while, until Dream noticed George laying on the chair, somewhere beside them. He stopped, putting the pillow on the bed, and stood up. 

“What are you doing here.” It wasn’t a question, even though everyone else in the room took it that way. Dream was not happy with George being there.

“Sapnap wanted to talk so… he invited me over. I can go if you want.” George shrugged his shoulders and looked away rapidly. Sapnap stood up as well and pinched the top of his nose.

“Whatever. Tch.” Dream went to the bathroom, and followed his usual routine, with the missing part of feeding and cuddling Patches. Both Sapnap and George gazed at each other, the embarrassment cutting through the air. 

“You kissed him.” Sapnap said, almost too intensive.

“And? He probably doesn’t even care anymore. It didn’t mean anything.” His words were restricted by something, they were caught in a prison of perception that he couldn’t escape from.

“Maybe for you it didn’t. I saw his reaction George.” The response wasn’t there. George didn’t say anything, and that was a sign for Sapnap to continue. 

“Dream doesn’t act the same. He’s irritated, violent, mad. You kissing him was just… too much, I guess.” Sapnap had an opinion that George wasn’t agreeing with, but he didn’t start going over it, for the simple reason that it wasn’t his can of worms.

“It didn’t mean anything.” He scuffed and never spoke again until Dream showed up. The guy had a towel on his shoulder, which he put onto a chair and sat on the bed again.

“Done. Any plans for today?” Dream directed it towards Sapnap, but he was concentrated on something completely different. Dream observed this, and snapped his fingers. “Hello? Sapnap, you didn’t get deaf, did you?”

Sapnap shook his head and grinned at him with rehearsal. “Nah, I’m chill. What’d you say?”

“I was asking if you want to go somewhere today.”

Sapnap thought for a little, and switched his vision to George, then back to Dream.

“I really wanted to see the beach up close.” He said finally, letting himself land on a chair as well. George was now standing up, not having any speak in the choice, but Dream was the one to change that.

“You want to come, George?” Sapnap was surprised at the question, but George was even more. It was peculiar, almost impossible to occur, but it still did. It still did…

“I mean… sure. Why not.” George said, hesitant, but set on the idea of it. He wanted to come.

“Then it’s settled! Let’s go!” Sapnap gladly clapped his hands and began running out the door, leaving George and Dream behind with each other. Only the two of them… in the same room. 

Dream wasn’t paying attention to George whatsoever, but he could tell that the other man was peeking from time to time considerably.

“What.” Dream broke the silence, and left George without breath to survive with.

“Nothing.” 

“What do you mean nothing.” He frowned, staying up and crossing his arms in front of his… friend, if he can call George that name anymore. 

“You kissed me back.” George circled the subject, and made his way through the labyrinth that Dream was progressively constructing. 

“I didn’t- I did not.” He refused to acknowledge it, and George was starting to get pissed off by it. Dream did not care, per usual.

“You did. Probably out of anger, but you still did.”

Dream backed from George and went out the door. Sapnap was waiting impatiently outside. He had enough time to buy a drink for himself, he wasn’t sure how much the two had talked while he was waiting. When Sapnap’s field of vision was touched by Dream’s presence, he waved and mocked him deliberately.

“Did you put makeup on or something? What took so long guys.” He finished his drink and threw it in the nearby trash can.

George followed them, walking behind, with a purse hanging on his arm. He glared at his friend for a bare moment, analyzing his face… the structure of it. It was like some sort of fantasy. Dream spoke silently, unperturbed.

“Not much, it doesn’t matter. Let’s go.” Dream waited for Sapnap to lead the way this time, just as George did. After they exited the hotel, Sapnap glanced at George with a curious yet confused expression.

“What’s in the bag?” Sapnap pointed at the purse, and smiled mockingly. 

“Hmph, I took some swimsuits with us… we’re going to swim, right?”

Both Sapnap and Dream looked at him, the quietness filling their lips and mind. None of them thought that George was the person to come up with such an idea, since Sapnap only wanted to stare at the beach, not embrace it with his whole body.

“Well, I guess we could. Yeah.” Sapnap said, turning around and walking further. Dream followed him, but kept tilting his head at George from time to time.

“I bet you’d enjoy seeing me shirtless.” 

George’s face felt somewhat warm, turning slightly pink at Dream’s voice. That never happened before, did it…? Dream was only kidding, like he always does, but for some reason, it hit different. Like a bullet in someone’s heart. Like a bullet in his own heart.

“Shut up, Dream.” Was George’s response, flying beyond the true understanding of the situation. Dream only giggled, and kept going.

—

The sun was rising even more on the light pink sky, sending a softened wave of heat amongst everyone that was outside a protected location. The trio was getting closer to the main beach, being able to see hundreds of people having a great time in the water, or on the warm sand that was the description of impartiality. George’s heart was pumping heavily at the crowd of people, while Dream and Sapnap were joking about a shark threatening the whole civilization. They finally arrived on the beach itself, and Sapnap immediately took his shoes off and tossed them to George. He shook his head and put the shoes inside his bag, while Dream did exactly the same thing. 

Sapnap and Dream almost cried at the touch with the hot sand, but then they looked at George, both frowning at him.

“Take your sneakers off.” Sapnap grunted, but he wasn’t meaning it fully. He tried determining George to do as he says.

“No, you can’t make me. I’ll do it later.”

Dream suddenly ran into him, pushing him down and forcefully grabbing one of his legs. George screamed in defense, and swirled on the ground.

“Dream! Get off me! I don’t want to-“ 

Dream took his shoes off, not even considering his restraint. Sapnap was laughing maniacally in the background.

“You guys literally act like a couple.” It was meant to be a joke, but George’s face went red, while Dream got one hundred flashbacks in a few seconds. He stood up, and gave George his shoes.

“Absolutely terrible.” Dream said, and turned so Sapnap can only see his back. 

George murmured a silent “thank you.” and put his shoes inside the bag as well. Sand was under his little feet, making him itch at every step. He didn’t especially like that feeling, but he had to endure it.

They settled on a place near the water, so that they could see they’re things when the time to swim was decided. George put his bag on the land and took out a blanket, precisely aligning it on the sand as well. Sapnap took his shirt off immediately, not caring about anything else. George only sat on the blanket, creating himself a space of inner peace, until he was disturbed by Dream’s shadow, covering the sun in front of him.

Before George could even react, his eyes met Dream’s chest, naked and sprinkled with beauty. He instantly turned to the side, covering one of his eyes with a hand.

“George, come on, you can’t just stay on land. You were the one who brought the swimsuits.” Dream spoke, with a little bit of quirkiness.

“I don’t want to do it yet.” 

“Then I’ll do it for you.” Dream said, approaching George so slightly, that a tremble was sent in him. He took hold of George’s shirt, and he rolled over, trying to escape. No visible result, Dream kept holding.

“Leave me alone. You can swim with Sapnap.” George was not being in the mood for this, but Dream continued doing his actions, slowly taking off George’s shirt. 

“But I want you to be there as well.”

George blushed, and hid even more with his arms put over his own face. Dream smushed pressure on George’s chest, making him fall on his back, as he leaned on top of him. He eventually took George’s shirt off, accidentally touching his skin as well. 

“You’re so warm.” No response coming from George. “Why are you warm.”

Again, not a question, but the fact shown into the pure light of something surreal.

Sapnap was not near them anymore, he most likely went to swim, or find some other stuff to do that is clearly way more entertaining than seeing George and Dream’s relationship status fluctuate from an hour to another. They stood in that position for a moment, until George came with a groundbreaking question.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, the tone of it being almost unbearable. 

“Doing what.” Dream hesitated, trying to go on some other intelligent path of interaction.

“This… all of this. Whatever this is. You’re on top of me.” 

Dream thought for a while, not being sure of what to say. He didn’t think before he acted, which was easily observed, and eventually regretted. 

“I don’t know.” Dream shrugged, but didn’t move from George’s fragile body.

“This is not normal, you know. There must be a reason.” George was being logical, while Dream was listening with terror. 

“We kissed.”

“We did.” George echoed.

...but it was an accident. Was probably what they both were going to say, but there wasn’t any matter for it. They knew it already.

“What if we do it again.” Dream said, looking directly in George’s flickering eyes.

Another echo, this time more thin and quiet.   
“Again.”

Dream leaned even further on George, putting his right hand on George’s cheek, and the other hand on his neck. He made his head come closer, the space between them being almost nonexistent. George was trapped in a kiss, way more passionate in comparison with the last they had. When it ended, George let a breath out, and spoke heavily.

“Again.”

The command was registered, as Dream kissed him again, pressing more on his chest, adrenaline flooding the air. George moaned inside Dream’s mouth, due to the lack of air he kept having whenever Dream was taking him by surprise. 

They weren’t stopping. George wanted more and Dream was giving him more. When Dream realized that George was getting steadily exhausted, he put an end to everything. For George’s good.

“No, I want more. Why did you stop.” George looked at Dream with big eyes, sweat dripping from his cheeks. 

“This is not normal, as you said.”

“Not everything has to be normal.” George retaliated, twisting the words in a sense that Dream could perfectly understand.

“Do you love me?”

Silence. Just as in the call they had a few days back. Distance. 

Sapnap walked right in front of them, and glared at the image of being on top of each other. It was amusing.

“I missed a lot, haven’t I?” He chuckled. Sapnap was fully wet, which was indicating his swimming practice in the meantime.

George almost hit Dream’s head with his own, trying to get up, but Dream stood before it could even happen. George was red, but Dream had no sign of anything out of the ordinary happening.

“I’ll go swim. How’s the water?” Dream asked, his mind being set to another dimension.

“It’s pretty warm, but if you go deep it becomes hella cold. Also, be aware of the children, one of them threw a rock at me. Fucking kid.” Sapnap muffled, and sat down, beside George. He didn’t move at all.

“Ok. See you both later.” And there he went, walking right into the water. Dream jumped when he felt it got deeper, making some gestures that looked interesting to the people around. He was a master of acrobatics after all.

Sapnap gazed at George, and he returned with the same action.

“It happened again.”

—

“Try to imagine him. His face, his silhouette.” Sapnap whispered, putting his arms underneath his head. George nodded patiently, and criss crossed his legs in the process.

He could clearly see Dream. Other than the colors blending in with his vision, everything seemed perfect. Way too perfect, even for a sacred place of mind. George couldn’t touch him, or hear him, or even interact with him at all. He only waited for Sapnap’s next instruction.

“Now, when you look at him, what are you thinking about?” Sapnap asked, closing his eyes as well, comforting himself on the blanket.

“I’m thinking about… ngh, this is stupid. I don’t know.”

“C’mon George, you have to work with me here. Okay, try again. What are you thinking about.” His friend was a little irritated by George’s interruption, but he kept the level of calmness he usually has within him.

“I think about… I think about… how handsome he looks… and…” George’s voice was going in a different direction, experimenting with the image of Dream, with the perception of him.

Sapnap was humming silently, leaving George to continue his sentence.

“...and, I can’t believe I actually saw his face… and I can’t believe that I kissed him and…” His hand was moving into the air, grabbing something that wasn’t there. Inside his mind, the one who was getting grabbed was none other than Dream.

“And I want to do it again so badly.”

There was quietness, Sapnap was still singing a melody, but then he turned a little to George and smiled warmly.

“You’re in love.” There was no doubt that he was right, but will George ever be able to accept such a thing about himself…?

“No, that’s idiotic to think. I’m not- it was an accident and-“

“Then you’re tempted to do it again. It doesn’t matter in what words I’m telling you this, but the truth is, you are in love with Dream.” Sapnap ended the conversation on that note, and began snoring loudly, while George leaned on the blanket as well, putting an arm on top of his eyes in order to block the light of the sun.

“That’s so stupid.” 

Dream’s face was still imprinted in George’s mind, not letting him know that the feeling of wanting this to happen again won’t dissolve so easily. From what he saw, Dream wants it too, but there’s no possibility that he’s as confused as George is. Dream usually doesn’t reflect his own feelings to others, letting them decipher it by themselves. That’s exactly what George was trying to do now. Was Dream only playing in order to get a reaction out of George, or were his emotions truthful and honest? He couldn’t tell yet for sure, but what he could tell was that he had to try harder. 

He needed to find a way to get more. George had to try to at least show more sympathy towards Dream. He had to soften Dream somehow, it was the only plan he had. 

It was his only chance to get rid of temptation.

His only chance to make sure that his feelings were reciprocated.

His only chance.


End file.
